Creux
by Laemia
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce type assis raide comme un piquet, et est-ce qu'il n'avait réellement pas de coeur ? Seifer/Saïx, OS


**Hello ! Encore un OS du December Crackship, cette fois-ci sur un pairing bien, bien crack. Mais bon c'est aussi pour ça qu'on participe, pour relever des défis. Et cet OS est en canon, mes gens ! Eh oui !**

 **Joyeux réveillon de Noël, d'ailleurs, sauf si vous lisez demain, dans ce cas joyeux Noël. Sauf si vous lisez un autre jour et dans ce cas joyeux... jour ? L'espace-temps sur internet est un concept bien étrange...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est une histoire triste, se dit Seifer. Parce que, des fois, Seifer aime bien se raconter les choses à lui-même, comme s'il répétait pour le moment où il narrerait tout ça à voix haute, à des amis ou autre, pour frimer ou pour faire rire. C'est comme ça qu'il arrive à captiver l'attention en faisant mine d'improviser.

Pour tout avouer, il est pas bien sûr de raconter celle-ci à qui que ce soit, parce que c'est une histoire déprimante. Et les histoires déprimantes peuvent être transformées en histoires drôles, suivant la manière dont on les conte, mais il ne se sentait pas le coeur à ça. Il se dit quand même que quelqu'un d'extérieur ne comprendrait pas, ne saisirait pas, la tristesse de cette histoire-là. Quand il essaie de formuler en mots le pourquoi du comment, il se perd, mais les émotions sont là.

Les émotions... C'est marrant, ce mot, c'est ironique. L'autre type disait qu'il ne pouvait pas en ressentir. Eh, Seifer a jamais compris s'il parlait au sens propre ou au figuré, mais la chose avait l'air bien ancrée dans le cœur qu'il prétendait ne pas avoir, comme une obsession. Mais c'était pas possible que ce soit au sens propre, hein ?

Pas possible... Bon.

Certes.

Il ne saurait jamais.

* * *

Il faisait soleil, la première fois qu'il vit ce mec assis sur son banc. Pas vraiment assis, il aurait plutôt dit _planté_ là. Seifer n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se tenir comme ça, de façon si... neutre. Droit, mais pas comme s'il le faisait exprès, les mains sur les genoux et le regard fixé droit devant lui, masqué par une masse de cheveux bleus.

Et c'était quoi ce manteau noir super louche ? Ça faisait mafieux, et puis des créatures très bizarres traînaient en ville, ces derniers temps. Elles ne s'agitaient que lorsque Sora et ses deux amis passaient dans le coin, ou qu'on les attaquait, mais elles mettaient les habitants mal à l'aise, et puis, c'était dangereux ! En tant que membre du comité de défense de la ville, Seifer se devait de trouver une solution. Et ce gars... Peut-être y avait-il un rapport. Il n'était absolument pas du coin, en tout cas, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Eh ! » il l'interpella.

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui de façon rigide, pas naturelle pour un sous, et le fixa d'une façon difficile à décrire. La teinte fauve de ses yeux contrastait trop avec son regard vide et scrutateur à la fois. On aurait dit une caméra de surveillance. Ah, il en fallait plus pour effrayer Seifer, qui se planta devant lui.

« On t'a jamais vu dans l'coin, dit-il. T'es nouveau ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait tutoyer l'autre, à vrai dire. Il semblait plus âgé, mais Seifer ne saurait pas lui donner un âge précis. Peut-être que son expression vide et un peu inquiétante le vieillissait ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de le regarder, peut-être vaguement ennuyé. Seifer fronça les sourcils.

« J'vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, fit-il en prenant sa voix la plus sérieuse possible. Tu m'as l'air très suspect.

-Et de quoi suis-je accusé ? »

Ah, ça parlait, quoique d'un ton neutre comme un robot. Seifer fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air perturbé. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement à faire à un être humain ?

« De perturber la Cité. C'est une sacrée coïncidence, non ? Un inconnu en manteau noir qui débarque, peu après l'apparition de ces machins blancs ! »

Son visage demeurait inexpressif, mais le jeune homme le devina ennuyé ou en colère lorsqu'il se leva du petit banc, raide comme un balai.

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Il commença à s'éloigner et le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent dans la place silencieuse. Clac clac clac. Il avait tellement des allures surnaturelles que Seifer le regarda, juste comme ça, sans savoir quoi faire au début, avant de reprendre ses esprits :

« Attend ! Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! »

L'autre tourna le nez dans sa direction, et Seifer put voir un œil jaune, perçant, qui paraissait méchamment le mettre à jour sans même le faire exprès.

« Oh ? Et pourquoi pas ? »

Même ses phrases interrogatives tombaient à plat. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gars ?

« Parce que je t'interroge ! Si t'es pas le coupable, tu devrais avoir envie de te défendre, nan ?

-L'envie, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux ressentir. »

Et il tourna la tête avant de continuer sa marche, pas pressé le moins du monde, en étant passé tout à fait à côté de sa question.

Seifer... Bizarrement, Seifer n'eut pas envie de le retenir. Il était le protecteur autoproclamé de la ville, il aurait sans doute dû l'affronter, essayer par n'importe quel moyen de lui soutirer des informations, pour le bien des habitants.

Mais...

Cet homme semblait si irréel.

Il le laissa filer.

* * *

Il fit des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver après ça, se maudissant de son manque de réaction. Cependant, le suspect ne se montra plus avant un long moment. Seifer avait mis en garde ses acolytes, évidemment.

« Un type avec des cheveux bleus qui fait la gueule. Il porte un long manteau noir. Si vous l'apercevez, méfiez-vous. »

Mais ses sous-fifres échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« T'es sûr que tu l'as pas inventé ? » demanda même Rai, une fois où Seifer s'étonnait que l'intrus se soit volatilisé dans la nature sans que personne d'autre ne paraisse l'avoir rencontré hormis lui.

Et Seifer commençait à se poser la question, même s'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde son erreur. Il cessa de le chercher peu à peu, se contentant de repousser les monstres blancs comme il le pouvait, menant l'enquête, s'entraînant comme jamais pour protéger la ville.

* * *

Il le revit au même endroit que la dernière fois, dans la même position, et l'interpella de la même manière.

« Eh, toi ! »

L'homme en noir le fixa de son même regard que Seifer n'avait pas oublié. Aucune trace qu'il l'ait reconnu ne transparut dans ses traits, ce qui irrita fortement le jeune homme. Il se posta devant lui, main sur les hanches. L'autre dut lever la tête pour le regarder, mais il n'en paraissait pas en position d'infériorité pour autant.

« T'es qui ? lança Seifer. Est-ce que tu contrôles ces créatures ? »

L'autre le fixa très longtemps sans cligner des yeux.

« Eh ! J'te parle ! »

Enfin, l'inconnu desserra les lèvres pour exhaler un minuscule soupir d'agacement, presque imperceptible, ou du moins Seifer le prit-il comme de l'agacement.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

Ca sonnait comme un aveu ! Avec les réflexes du guerrier, Seifer se mit en garde. Il déplorait que Fuu et Rai ne se trouvent pas à ses côtés, mais tant pis. Il pouvait bien le vaincre seul, non ?

« Parce que, si c'est toi le coupable, tu vas avoir affaire à moi !

-C'est inutile, ils ne partiront pas de toute façon.

-Ah ouais ? On verra ça quand je t'aurais battu ! »

Peu après, Seifer se retrouva au sol, le corps enveloppé dans un brouillard de douleur. Au-dessus de lui, son adversaire fit disparaître son étrange arme, bien plus imposante et dangereuse qu'une batte de Struggle. Il ne paraissait même pas spécialement fier de sa victoire. Aucune émotion ne traversait jamais son visage. Il était humain, à la fin, ou non ? Seifer frissonna malgré lui.

L'autre le considéra quelques instants, et puis tourna les talons.

« Attend ! »

En l'appelant, Seifer entama un mouvement pour se relever qui envoya une décharge dans tous ses muscles. Il grimaça. Tant pis pour le fait de perdre avec honneur.

« Dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles ! »

Il croyait que l'autre allait poursuivre sa route, mais il marqua une courte pause, uniquement pour prononcer quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à un mot.

« Saïx. »

Et ses pas résonnèrent sur la place déserte.

* * *

L'enfoiré lui avait cassé le bras, en plus de tous les bleus dont il avait écopé. Et Seifer, lui, n'avait pas réussi à infliger une seule égratignure à son adversaire. Il gardait cette rage et cette humiliation en lui, esquivant les marques de pitié qu'on lui adressait. La honte gonflait comme une bulle encombrant son estomac, tenace, qui ne semblait pas prête à éclater.

Il prévint ses compères, évidemment, les mettant cette fois-ci en garde et les sommant de fuir s'ils le trouvaient. Si lui n'avait pas pu le vaincre, alors eux ne le pourraient pas non plus. Simple question de bon sens.

* * *

Même endroit, jour différent, et il se trouvait là. Seifer hésita. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui, pas avant d'être devenu plus fort. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser aller et venir à sa guise, tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait ! Et puis, il était toujours en rogne pour l'autre jour.

« Encore toi ! » asséna Seifer de son ton le plus méprisant.

L'autre leva vers lui ses yeux neutres intenses. La provocation ne parut pas l'atteindre. Le crapaud et la blanche colombe, hein ? Il voulait jouer à ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha Seifer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Saïx continua de le fixer, indifférent, s'attardant un peu sur l'attelle que le jeune homme portait au bras, puis annonça de son ton sans vie :

« Rien. Je passe le temps.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-C'est un endroit comme un autre. »

Seifer sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Et c'est pour passer le temps, que t'envoies tes horreurs semer la terreur dans la ville ? »

Ce fut la première fois que l'expression faciale de l'homme parut exprimer une chose quelconque, quoique Seifer ne comprit pas quoi exactement. Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement lorsqu'il se leva pour lui faire face. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, mais Seifer refusait de se laisser impressionner et s'obstina à soutenir son regard, ce qui lui sembla plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Insupportable, en vérité. Le rien de son expression paraissait méprisant, écrasant. Brûlant, même.

« Les Simili ont ordre de ne pas s'en prendre aux habitants. Cela nous attirerait des ennuis inutiles.

-Alors quoi ? Ils sont là pour nous surveiller ? »

Saïx poussa un soupir léger, comme l'autre jour, comme un fantôme.

« Vous, les gens ordinaires, pensez toujours que l'univers tourne autour de vos petites existences insignifiantes. Non, ils ne sont pas ici pour vous. Cessez de les importuner et ils feront de même. »

Les gens ordinaires ? Et pour se prenait-il, lui, avec ses grands airs et son visage de marbre ? S'il n'exprimait rien, c'était parce qu'il toisait les autres avec l'indifférence du mépris ! Seifer serra le poing.

« Et quoi alors, on doit se laisser envahir sans rien dire ? »

L'autre le toisa de haut en bas. Seifer se sentait méchamment percé à jour, tous ses secrets absorbés par le gouffre jaune. De choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir sur lui-même et qui remontaient inexplicablement.

« C'est ton orgueil qui est responsable de tes blessures. C'est idiot.

-C'est toi qui m'a infligé ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! se récria Seifer en s'avançant.

-Et c'est encore ton orgueil qui te pousse à me tenir tête. Vois comme tes émotions te rendent faible…

-Arrête de dire ça ! Je me suis battu pour protéger la Cité du Crépuscule ! Tu en aurais fait autant pour les choses auxquelles tu tiens !

-Ah… fit Saïx, J'aimerais pouvoir rire, pour te montrer à quel point ton raisonnement est ridicule. Ton attachement pour cette ville et ses habitants t'a coûté cher. »

Bien peu cher en réalité, en comparaison des paroles de ce type. La gorge de Seifer brûlait de la colère qu'il ne pouvait pas libérer. Il 'était pas idiot au point de s'engager dans une seconde bataille avec cet homme, bien qu'il en crève d'envie. Quelque chose au creux de son ventre voulait _bondir_.

Seifer n'était pas habile de ses mots. Il aurait voulu exprimer à quel point les paroles de Saïx étaient vides de sens. Evidemment, qu'il allait protéger ce à quoi il tenait ! Et alors ? C'était l'ordre naturel des choses ! Seuls les lâches abandonnaient les choses et les personnes qu'ils aimaient !

« Ouais, et ? Ca arrive à tout le monde !

-Pas tout le monde.

-Pas à toi ? »

C'était davantage une rhétorique provocatrice qu'autre, pourtant l'autre se fendit d'un sourire effrayant, calculé.

« Moi, je n'ai pas de coeur. »

Etait-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que sa voix avait baissé d'un octave à cette révélation ? Ou c'était peut-être juste le coeur de Seifer qui venait de louper un battement devant l'impassibilité de l'autre homme.

Une statue de marbre.

Une statue qui jugea peut-être que l'autre commençait à l'ennuyer et s'éloigna. Bruit de pas résonnant sur les pavés.

Il ne pouvait pas être ennuyé, ceci dit, puisqu'il n'avait pas de coeur.

* * *

Lorsque que Saïx revint se poser sur son banc, quelques jours plus tard, Seifer se dit : _ok_. Ok, il allait tenter quelque chose.

Il se posa sur le banc à côté, guettant une réaction. L'homme en noir lui envoya un regard d'ambre en coin, sans même pivoter un tant soit peu. Il le fixa un court instant et puis se désintéressa, reportant son regard sur le mur à l'autre bout de la place.

Seifer en fit de même, ignorant la vague impression d'être juste devenu un insecte insignifiant. Il attendit, malgré la frustration qui grandissait en lui en se rendant compte que l'autre allait purement et simplement l'ignorer. Eh bien, il resterait là des heures, s'il le fallait ! Il finirait par craquer, non ? Lui demander ce qu'il cherchait ou quelque chose…

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait au juste. Une réaction, un signe ? Il ne savait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer tout son trouble face à ce type immobile et ses réactions si violentes dans leur indifférence. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que ça le perturbait, que ça l'ébranlait même. Il voulait encore croire qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il faisait cela pour récolter des informations, pour le bien de la ville.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Saïx se leva comme un ressort et partit, par la même ruelle que d'ordinaire. Sans, évidemment, un coup d'oeil ni une parole vers lui.

« Tu vas où ? le héla Seifer.

-C'est l'heure de ma mission. »

Sa mission ? Quelle mission ? Seifer se leva à son tour.

« C'est pas possible que t'ai pas de coeur ! Je te crois pas ! »

Cela eut pour effet d'arrêter l'autre, juste quelques secondes, juste le temps de répliquer :

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Et il s'effaça.

* * *

Les fois suivantes, Seifer se mit à poser des questions. Il le faisait pour apaiser ce sentiment qui le brûlait, et pourtant, les réponses en entraînaient d'autres et le poussaient à se consumer encore davantage dans sa quête de vérité.

Il le faisait toujours sur le ton de l'indifférence. Pas d'une voix neutre comme Saïx, plutôt sur un registre léger, comme n'importe quelle conversation qu'il pourrait tenir avec n'importe qui d'autre. Seulement, parfois, sa frustration transparaissait, du moins lui semblait-il.

Il ne comprenait rien à Saïx. Un tel être était impossible, non ? Impossible et paradoxale.

« Pourquoi tu dis que t'as pas de coeur ?

-Parce que c'est une réalité.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je suis né d'un être auquel on a volé le sien.

-Hein ? Ca veut rien dire !

-Ca veut ce que je viens de dire, répondit Saïx sans plus d'émotions.

-Ca a l'air vachement personnel, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

L'autre le regarda un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, sans que Seifer puisse déchiffrer si cela laissait transparaître une once d'émotion ou s'il se faisait des idées.

« Eh bien, tu me posais la question…

-Nan mais, c'que je veux dire, c'est qu'en général les gens ne répondent pas aussi vite à des trucs pareils ! On s'connaît pas.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça m'est indifférent. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une menace, je ne perds rien à te répondre.

-Mais… Si tu as envie de me répondre, alors tu ressens quelque chose ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie du contraire non plus. »

Seifer s'arrachait les cheveux.

« Ok, mais tu viens d'où ? T'es pas de la Cité, c'est pas possible. Personne à part moi ne te vois jamais. »

Par une étrange coïncidence, il apparaissait toujours lorsque Seifer se trouvait seul. Ca le rendait dingue, parce que ses amis le toisaient comme s'il perdait la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il avait cessé de faire allusion à leurs rencontres.

« Je ne réside pas ici.

-Pourquoi tu viens là, alors ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour passer le temps.

-Entre deux missions, c'est ça ? »

Saïx hocha la tête d'une façon un peu raide. C'était rare que son corps exprime quoi que ce soit, même un truc si infime.

« On peut dire ça, oui.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas chez toi ? Pour faire ce que tu fais, juste rester là à contempler le vide, franchement, ici ou ailleurs… »

Cela aurait sans doute vexé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Seifer voulait tester ses réactions. Peut-être qu'en le poussant à bout, il obtiendrait une réaction.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Ca te coûterait moins d'efforts. Economie d'énergie et tout ça.

-Sans doute…

-Tu vas le faire ? Tu ne vas plus jamais revenir ?

-Ah. Non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Long silence. Long, silence. Seifer scruta le visage de l'autre homme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de quelque chose.

« Eh oh ! Tu veux pas répondre ?

-Je... »

Il hésita. Pour la première fois, il hésita. Seifer resta pendu à ses lèvres.

« La Citadelle est un peu vide, ces derniers temps. »

Même ton neutre que d'habitude, et pourtant, le jeune homme eut l'impression de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il s'en fichait de cette Citadelle et tout ces trucs, mais il touchait à un truc.

« Donc tu préfères être ici ?

-Je ne peux pas préférer quoi que ce soit.

-Et pourtant, t'es là ! fit-il observer. Quoi, tu te sens seul, là-bas ? Ils sont où, ceux qui faisaient que l'endroit était moins vide, avant ?

-Morts, pour la plupart. »

Il ne répondit pas à ses autres questions. Encore une fois, Seifer sentit la colère et la frustration le gagner.

« Et ça te fait rien ?

-Je n'ai pas de coeur.

-Et pourtant tu viens ici et tu trouves ta Citadelle trop vide et tu me réponds quand je te parle ! Tu fais des choses, je sais pas trop quoi, pendant tes missions, mais si t'avais pas de coeur, ça aurait pas d'importance pour toi ! Tu ferais rien, tu serais juste... »

Juste prostré dans son indifférence, sans bouger, sans parler, sans que son attention ne se fixe sur quoi que ce soit, juste à attendre de mourir. Parce que rien au monde ne compterait.

Cette pensée le glaça sans qu'il ne veuille comprendre pourquoi.

Saïx se leva. C'était toujours lui qui mettait fin aux échanges en partant et ses pas claquaient dans la rue vide comme les grandes aiguilles du horloge ou comme la mort qui arrivait.

« Tu commences à m'agacer » déclara-t-il simplement.

* * *

« La dernière fois, tu disais que je t'agaçais. Et c'est un sentiment. Ca veut dire que t'as un coeur, après tout ! »

Il balança cela avec hargne, comme il lui aurait envoyé un objet en pleine figure, et l'autre ne broncha pas, même pas ne cilla.

« Ah, j'ai dit cela ? déclara-t-il. Je suppose qu'il m'arrive également de faire semblant, après tout…

-Mais faire semble de quoi ? Je comprends rien !

-Nous les Simili gardons des souvenirs de notre vie d'avant, des automatismes. Ces fantômes de réactions sont difficiles à effacer. La plupart des autres jouent la comédie sans s'en rendre compte, ils font semblant de pouvoir rire et pleurer. C'est ridicule. »

Il fallut un moment à Seifer pour intégrer tout ce que l'autre venait de lui dévoiler. Les autres ? Simili ? Alors, il était comme ces créatures blanches qui n'obéissaient qu'à leurs instincts ?

« C'est ridicule ! Il y a bien quelque chose qui te pousse à avancer !

-Oui, récupérer un coeur un jour. »

Il ne paraissait pas fort enthousiaste à l'idée, comme d'habitude.

« Et le désir d'avoir un coeur, ça veut dire que t'éprouve un truc, non ? »

Il fallait qu'il interroge, qu'il franchisse les limites, qu'il sache. Il ne voulait qu'une réaction !

« Je ne sais pas, fit Saïx d'un ton quelque peu ironique. Est-ce que la faim est une émotion ? L'instinct ? Les Simili souhaitent seulement redevenir complet. Ca les ronge. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rechercher quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais eu ? Pourquoi s'acharner si cela ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction ? Et pourquoi méprisait-il les gens ordinaires et leurs émotions, tout en souhaitant désespérément – et oui, le désespoir était une émotion, mais Seifer ne disposait pas d'autre mot – leur ressembler ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Ca n'avait aucun sens et cette fois-ci il fut le premier à partir, et ses pas ne résonnèrent pas avec la même fatalité.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de coeur ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

Il crut que Saïx n'allait pas répondre, mais il leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ressens le vide. C'est la seule chose que je sens. »

Cette fois-ci aussi, Seifer s'en alla, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas sentir le vide, le fait d'être lancé dans le précipice à pleine vitesse, sans jamais avoir l'espoir d'en toucher le fond. Le vide, infini et sombre, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Son coeur s'affolait rien que d'y songer, et il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait plus songer à ce gars et à ses silences et ses réponses monotones et à son vide qui se répercutait un peu dans le coeur de Seifer à son contact.

Il ne voulait plus y penser.

* * *

Sitôt que son bras eut récupéré un minimum, Seifer reprit l'entraînement, seul, la plupart du temps. Oh, on lui avait prescrit du repos… La belle affaire ! Le repos ne l'apaiserait pas comme le faisait la fureur qui bouillait dans ses veines lorsqu'il se battait.

Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là et Seifer évacuait le surplus d'émotions en s'agitant, batte de Struggle en main, performant des coups, des enchaînement, affrontant un ennemi imaginaire ou peut-être juste la pluie et le vent.

Ou peut-être juste lui-même.

Il n'y avait de place que pour l'averse dans sa conscience. L'eau qui battait à ses tempes et l'eau qui masquait son champs de vision et le glaçait jusqu'aux os et lui faisait boire la tasse et rabattait ses cheveux contre ses tempes.

Et dans son coeur bouillonnait la rage et la confusion de son existence, ce qui lui permettait de rester en vie, qui l'animait et qui lui permettait de ne pas juste s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant que la vie passe et s'en aille.

Il lui était insupportable de rester en place. Rester immobile, c'était comme mourir, comme ne rien ressentir.

Le regard inexpressif de Saïx venait le hanter. Il rêvait à demi qu'il l'affrontait et lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce et que l'autre admettait sa défaite et sa _honte_. Il voulait juste lui faire ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce que son absence de coeur résonnait trop intensément dans celui de Seifer.

Parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'en être dépourvu, de coeur. Il était terrifié par le vide. Et il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que la pluie et il n'entendait rien d'autre que la pluie.

Il glissa sur les pavés, se rattrapant à deux mains, envoyant une décharge dans son bras encore affaibli, hurla peut-être mais ça ne s'entendit pas.

Essoufflé, il resta là à regarder le sol humide ruisseler.

Une main se tendit sous son nez et, là-haut, se trouvait Saïx, si neutre qu'il en paraissait hautain. Et la rage vint bouillonner en Seifer, face à ce type qui prétendait ne rien ressentir. Eh quoi ? Parfois, il laissait transparaître des ersatz d'émotions ! Souvenirs d'une vie passée, hein ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

Dans une vie passée, Seifer voulait devenir chevalier, et pourtant il restait là à pourrir et affronter des gamins dans un sport de gamins, coincé dans une toute petite ville qu'il s'était juré de protéger mais personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux.

Alors il attrapa la main de l'autre avec précipitation et manqua le faire vaciller en se relevant et le plaqua contre le mur et

ses yeux

n'exprimaient

toujours

rien.

Alors Seifer pressa agressivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le mordit un peu. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et c'était davantage une vengeance qu'autre chose, davantage un poing dans la gueule qu'un baiser. Il était obligé de le sentir, ça, hein ? Et peu importait ce qu'il sentait _exactement_ , de la haine ou du désir ou du dégoût, pourvu qu'il ressente un truc !

« Eh bien ? demanda cruellement Seifer. Ca te fait quoi, ça ? Ca te fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Ce n'était pas un « rien », et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, triomphant.

« Il faut juste que tu le réveilles, ce coeur. Tu ressens des choses, si faibles soient-elles !

-Des souvenirs, s'acharna Saïx d'un souffle sans vie. Des fantômes.

-Non ! »

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore et encore et chaque fois l'expression de l'autre ne bougeait pas, mais il lui répondait.

* * *

« On est quoi ? »

Saïx fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'interrogation, ce qui relevait déjà du miracle en soi. Mais Seifer était hanté par la possibilité qu'il puisse faire semblant.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, depuis la dernière fois. Seifer ne savait pas s'il regrettait son geste. Il souhaitait juste obtenir une réaction, vraiment. L'autre n'y fit pas allusion, ni dans ses paroles ni dans son regard ni dans ses gestes. Sans doute que ça lui importait peu, et « peu » serait déjà une petite victoire, ce ne serait pas rien du tout.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Des amis ? Des ennemis ? Des rivaux ? On est forcément quelque chose, depuis le temps. Peut-être juste des connaissances fatiguées de la présence l'une de l'autre. C'est déjà quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas de coeur.

-Moi, si ! »

Un silence. Long. C'était insupportable, les silences avec Saïx, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun échange de signification, juste Seifer qui se renvoyait à lui même sa propre gêne en écho, qui se répercutait contre le manque de coeur de l'autre.

« Et que sommes nous, d'après toi ? »

Il aurait aimé dire qu'ils s'étaient écorchés au contact de l'autre, mais Saïx demeurait aussi inchangé qu'auparavant, même si… Même si Seifer aimait à croire qu'il décelait davantage de réactions de sa part qu'avant. Des échos, des fantômes, peut-être, oui, mais davantage qu'au tout début. Il l'avait peut-être imperceptiblement changé, imperceptiblement altéré la statue de marbre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure, d'une meurtrissure très légère.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Seifer.

Silence. Et puis, Saïx parla. Ce furent ses dernières paroles à son égard, et Seifer n'était pas certain de pouvoir oublier un jour. Il pouvait vivre par-dessus, il pouvait sortir tout cela de son esprit, et ne pas éprouver trop de malaise, mais les mots revenaient une fois que l'obscurité tombait et que le sommeil le fuyait.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, décréta Saïx l'air de rien. Cependant… Eh bien, nous verrons lorsque j'aurais un coeur. L'heure est proche, le Maître de la Keyblade est pratiquement entre nos mains. Lorsque j'aurais un coeur, je reviendrai, et nous verrons bien. »

Ca avait presque l'air d'une menace, dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il se retourna, masqua son visage sous sa capuche noire et tendit la main. Une masse sombre apparut dans l'air et il s'engouffra dans le portail, qui se referma.

Il ne restait que le vide, soudain, et les bruits distants de la petite cité paisible.

Il ne venait pas de la ville… Et même pas de ce Monde, au final ! Seifer éclata de rire.

« Nous verrons » en effet, sourit-il à l'absence de l'autre.

Il se demandait comment pourrait être ce type, avec un coeur qui animait ses paroles et ses actes. Lorsqu'il ne serait plus un automate seulement dicté par le besoin primaire de retrouver un coeur. Il l'imaginait patibulaire, toujours, jamais très bout-en-train, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida de ne pas attendre, de vivre sa vie et de voir, lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais de ne pas trop y penser, de ne pas se faire de souci. Sans l'admettre, il se sentait quelque peu impatient, cela dit.

Il espérait toujours en tâche de fond.

Le seul problème fut que Saïx ne revint jamais.

C'aurait pu être une histoire heureuse.

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'est pas vraiment de la romance, c'est peut-être un peu OOC, du coup je ne suis pas très sûre que ce soit bien réussi. Bouarf, c'est pas à moi d'en juger, après tout. x)**

 **A pluche !**


End file.
